kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Roidmude 100
, originally a combatman, was one of the Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. It was later upgraded into a member of the Reaper Legion. Stealing the Lupin Gunner from Zoruku Tojo, it briefly transformed into . Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron's Drift Slash (Shift Tridoron) and Kamen Rider Lupin's Ultimate Lupin Stlash Character History Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~ 100 was upgraded into a member of the Reaper Legion. At one point in time while fighting Kamen Rider Lupin, it stole the Lupin Gunner and began posing as Lupin himself. Ultimately, the real Lupin managed to reclaim back his gear, and 100 was destroyed by both Lupin and Drive Type Tridoron. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality to be added Forms *'Height': 203 cm *'Weight': 131 kg Availability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.2 t *'Kicking power': 13.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 22 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. is Roidmude 100's Rider Form accessed through the Lupin Gunner stolen from Zoruku. Roidmude 100 as Lupin arguably retains the same ability but since he lacked the Lupin Blade Viral Core, he is unable to access the Lupin Gunner's Blade Mode and forced to rely on a stolen as his melee weapon. Appearances: Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~ - Roidmude= : The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack : Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. - Reaper= ::Powers and Abilities ; : The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack : Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ;Weapon Manifestation :100 can manifest up to 100 weapons from out of nowhere and use them to its advantage. ::Arsenal ;Arm Cannon :A standard weapon used by the Reaper Legion combatants. :;Roidmude Manifestation ::Using its arm cannon which it can summon at will, 100 can fire out film strips which manifest as numberless Roidmudes, similar to Kamen Rider Lupin's ability using the Lupin Gunner. This ability was presumably gained due to 100 having used Lupin's arsenal. }} }} Equipment *Lupin Gunner - Transformation Item, stolen from Zoruku *Taira Koukan - A standard stolen Katana used in place of Lupin Gunner Blade Mode *Hell Scythe - A Reaper Legion weapon he used *Emperor 17 - The handgun used by the Gunman Roidmude *Blow Wand - The wand like weapon used by the Seeker Roidmude *Blade Judge - The weapon used by the Judge Roidmude Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 100 is voiced by . While posing as Lupin, he is voiced by . Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **''Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' ru:Роидмюдо 100 Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Grim Reaper Monsters